From Behind
by Chibihanna
Summary: For Rivetra Week 2015. Levi already had Petra at his mercy but how far is he willing to go? Lemon


Levi already had Petra at his mercy. His hands were tangled in her hair and his mouth on hers. He moved one of his hands downwards to the button on her pants, slipping it through the hole. He hooked his hand on Petra's pants and urged them down with reckless abandon. She had been teasing him all day. She had "unintentionally" been pressing herself against him at every opportunity and now he couldn't control himself. He had one goal, one objective in mind. She stepped out of her trousers and kicked them across the room. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be putting them back on tonight.

He picked her up and threw her against the bed. Her copper hair, already a mess from the assault on her mouth He began undressing himself, not allowing her eyes to leave hers. As he removed his pants, his cock sprung out. He wanted her to know that this was what she did to him and got on top of her; his lips were at the base of her throat in an instant. When he took a second to come up for air he became increasingly aware of how loud her whimpers were becoming. He wasted no time in working his hand up her shirt only to slip it off a moment later.

Levi moved and knelt directly behind his lover, hands on hers. Holding them at her sides as she arched her backside towards him. He stuck a leg between her legs, opening them at his will. He admired her form. Although, this angle lacked the perfect view of her breasts but he could still caress them if he needed to.

"This is so embarrassing!" Petra complained jokingly, wiggling her butt a little.

"Would you prefer that I stopped," Levi began, letting his index run along the side of her ass, "or would you like me to keep going.

Petra shivered, "You can keep going." She responded innocently.

Levi ran two fingers up and down her slit, every so often slipping a finger inside, causing Petra to cry out in frustration.

"If you want Erwin to run in here by all means keep that up." Levi stated in a very low tone causing goose flesh to run up and down her arms and legs.

Petra blushed at her unintentional reaction. She hadn't meant to be so loud but she couldn't quite help it either. She had been needing this all day and now he was making her wait even longer by toying with her. He was almost uncontrollable like this and it was that wild nature about him that made him so much sexier both in and out of the bedroom.

Levi pulls his fingers away from her and places them in his mouth. "Not bad" he mused aloud.

Petra writhed in frustration she didn't like being teased. His fingers were talented but it wasn't an adequate substitute for what she wanted. She began to whine, a sound that tested the border between pleasure and irritation, desperate for him

"Use your words, Petra" Levi teased, knowing full well what she needed, he just wanted her to say it.

"Just fuck me already!" She covered her mouth just as the words left it. She had said it louder than she had intended to.

Levi himself couldn't wait any longer so he positioned himself right at her entrance. "Ready?"

Petra just looked over her shoulder and glared at him jokingly. Of course she was ready.

He slowly pushed the length of his shaft into her. Petra wasn't going to let him get away with this teasing bullshit anymore. She pushed back, pushing him deeper into her,. Levi took his cue from her and began moving much faster.

Petra mewed, quietly at first but with each thrust she grew louder and louder .Levi pushed her face into the pillow to muffle the sounds of her moaning but it only served to make her moan louder. It wasn't going to stop him though he kept going faster and faster and he could keep her tightening around him as her muffled screams grew louder. This only served to turn him on more. Neither of them were going to hold out much longer so Levi began pounding into her harder. Petra screamed as she reached her release and Levi was only seconds behind her.

Levi pulled himself out of her and leaned forward to hold her. As his arms engulfed her, a knock was heard at the door.


End file.
